


divide and conquer is what it's called

by MinhAnh



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dom Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Emotional Manipulation, Heist, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, One Crew over the Crewcoo's Morty, Sad Ending, Unfortunate Implications, Vietnamese Translation, Writing Exercise
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinhAnh/pseuds/MinhAnh
Summary: Rick không quan tâm việc Morty ăn trộm, đôi khi ngài còn ủng hộ việc đó.Sai lầm duy nhất của Morty chính là viết nó ra, đan những mánh lới phức tạp và một gia đình bất đắc dĩ vào câu chuyện của cậu, và cố gắng không chỉ là một con ký sinh trùng sống bám vào những gì Rick làm, cố gắng trở thành một ai đó tồn tại ngoài tầm Rick. Cậu muốn tạo ra thứ gì đó bằng đôi bàn tay mình, không phức tạp được như những phát minh của Rick nhưng vẫn đủ đặc biệt.Cậu đáng lẽ ra nên biết rằng chuyện đó cuối cùng cũng chẳng quan trọng vì Chỉ có Rick mới là người có câu chuyện đáng được kể ra.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 4





	divide and conquer is what it's called

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [divide and conquer is what it's called](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680084) by [bloodrunsred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodrunsred/pseuds/bloodrunsred). 



> “Tập 3 mùa 4 đang cầu xin chúng ta viết một fanfic về nó á. Nó thể hiện rõ ràng sự chiếm hữu và sự kiểm soát điên cuồng của Rick đối với Morty. Phòng trường hợp bạn chưa xem tập đó, Rick lập ra một vụ trộm điên rồ cực kỳ chi tiết, tiêu diệt cả tá các hành tinh, chỉ để khiến Morty nghĩ rằng mấy vụ trộm thật ngu ngốc để cậu từ bỏ việc viết kịch bản một bộ phim về vụ trộm cắp và bỏ qua cơ hội làm việc với Netflix. Tất cả chỉ vì ngài sợ rằng nếu Morty thực sự có một mục tiêu trong đời mà không quay quanh ngài, cậu sẽ rời bỏ ngài.”

Morty thích nghĩ rằng cậu sinh ra là có mục đích.

Ngoài Rick, ngoài những điều khốn nạn đi kèm với ngài, ngoài gia đình khốn nạn của cậu; cậu muốn nghĩ rằng cậu có thể sống thiếu bọn họ. Thực tế là, cậu biết cậu không thể: cậu đã từng thử qua khi mà cậu quá khỏe mạnh để bận tâm đến việc làm hài lòng gia đình độc hại của cậu, và cậu đã không thể làm thế một mình. Đó là một sự thật đáng buồn.

Một sự thật còn đáng buồn hơn là cậu không muốn một mình.

Rick không tỏ vẻ như là ngài đang già đi, nhưng rồi cũng chỉ là vấn đề thời gian trước khi chuyện gì đó xảy ra và Morty – Morty thật sự muốn để lại một dấu ấn gì đó trước khi cậu chết. Sớm hay muộn rồi cậu cũng sẽ gặp sai lầm, và rồi sẽ không đủ thời gian để Rick sửa chữa sai lầm đó và cứu cậu như ngài đã làm trước đó. Và, họa chăng, điều duy nhất mà Morty sẽ được nhớ về chỉ là những đớn đau và sự tàn sát cậu đã gây ra cho tất cả mọi người trong vũ trụ này với tư cách là một _tên khủng bố_. Cậu sẽ chết, và mọi người rồi sẽ ăn mừng và hoan hô, mụ phù thủy đã chết rồi dù cho Morty chỉ là một cậu bé với những khớp xương mong manh như thủy tinh và trái tim làm bằng giấy.

Cậu có cả một _câu chuyện_. Cậu có điều để nói và cậu quá trầm lặng, quá khiêm tốn đến mức mà mọi người chả quan tâm. Bọn họ không muốn biết, cũng giống như tất cả mọi người đều biết – cậu biết giờ tất cả mọi người đều biết rồi, tất cả mọi người đều biết, cậu có thể thấy điều đó trong cái cách họ cúi đầu và quay mặt đi như cậu là đứa đáng ghê tởm, như đó là lỗi tại cậu khi cậu không biết làm cách nào để dừng chuyện đó lại – và không làm gì cả.

Cậu không giỏi môn ngữ văn: cậu loạn trí, bối rối bởi chính những suy nghĩ của bản thân, và vật lộn để không đan nỗi đau tan nát tâm can của trái tim cậu vào những nhân vật và những điều họ làm, nghĩ, nói.

Một điều những vụ trộm có mà cậu yêu thích chính là cả câu chuyện là về việc tìm ra giá trị trong một con người. Một gia đình nhỏ, bất đắc dĩ, quan tâm và học cách yêu thương qua những trò lừa tinh vi và những sai lầm, những lần phản gián và sự phản bội. Và, ở tận trung tâm của tất cả: một vụ cướp. Ăn trộm. Lấy đi thứ gì đó mà họ không được lấy, và dù cho Morty đang viết về thứ gì đó trong tưởng tượng, cậu tự hỏi cảm giác đó như thế nào.

Cậu cũng hay lấy trộm đồ. Rick thỉnh thoảng bảo cậu giúp ngài trong những âm mưu của ngài mà kết cục luôn là cậu khom người lên bảng điều khiển, nức nở và nói _“Làm ơn, đừng mà, Rick – không phải ở đây, làm ơn,”_ vì việc trộm thứ gì đó khiến Rick _hoài niệm_ một cách đáng ghê tởm.

Cậu thậm chí còn từng ăn trộm ở cửa hàng tiện lợi, giận dữ và thối nát như thể có một căn bệnh cắm rễ sâu vào phổi cậu, cậu muốn bị bắt và bị trừng phạt vì lỗi lầm gì đó thực sự tại cậu, điều gì đó không phải do ai-đó bắt cậu làm. Cậu muốn trở nên đáng ghê tởm như cậu đang cảm thấy, muốn làm hại ai đó bằng cách nào đó dù cho cậu không muốn họ biết, hoặc đánh bất cứ ai. Cậu không bị bắt.

Cậu khóc.

Và khi cậu viết về điều đó, cảm giác thật _tuyệt._

Cậu không thấy tội lỗi, nhân vật của cậu mới thấy thế; cậu không sợ việc những thứ của cậu, sự tự do của cậu, cuộc đời của cậu bị cướp đi; nhân vật của cậu mới thấy thế. Và khi câu chuyện bắt đầu thành hình, và cậu nhờ Summer đọc qua những gì cậu viết (cậu đã chắc rằng cậu sẽ cắn bể môi mình khi chị cậu đảo mắt nhưng vẫn chịu đọc), cậu bắt đầu tự hỏi – có lẽ một cách ngu ngốc – phải chăng câu chuyện của cậu, và kéo theo đó là _cuộc đời của cậu_ , là thứ gì đó đáng giá chăng.

Rick không thích nó, và Morty biết ngài đã làm gì đó – như hack vào cái laptop của cậu, hoặc đơn giản là đoán mật khẩu của cậu ( _snuffles1234_ : nó cũng chẳng khó đoán gì cho cam)—nhưng điều rõ ràng là ngài đã đọc ít nhất là một vài phần.

Và có lẽ là do sự nhỏ mọn, hay sự xấc xược, hoặc là ký ức của quá nhiều đêm ở cạnh ai đó mà Morty ước mình chưa bao giờ biết đến mà Morty biến Rick thành kẻ phản diện, lạnh lùng và tinh tế cho đến khi mắt ngài trở nên nóng cháy và ngài khiến nhân vật chính thấy bản thân yếu đuối và tuyệt vọng, khiến y cảm thấy y cùng lúc không xứng với bất cứ thứ gì và xứng với mọi thứ trên thế gian . Rick có lẽ ghét cái cách nhân vật chính tìm thấy tình bạn và gia đình, và những thứ _rác rưởi_ èo uột khác mà ngài thường cảnh báo Morty.

Cậu ghét Rick.

(Cậu nói dối: đôi khi cậu nhìn Rick với sự yêu thương và lòng căm ghét và lúc nào hai thứ đó cũng tan vào nhau vì cậu không biết phải cảm thấy gì ngoài sự giẳng xé đang hoành hành trong bộ não đầy vết thương của cậu, và Rick là người duy nhất nhìn cậu như thể ngài có thể có lẽ, có khả năng hiểu cậu dù cho đó chỉ là trò lừa bịp rẻ tiền để khiến Morty đi theo, ngồi xuống, ở yên.)

Nhưng… cậu đã sai.

Cậu đã hỏi xin Rick, thật lễ phép, đầu cúi xuống và thuần phục (hệt như cách Rick muốn cậu), liệu cậu có thể có một chuyến phiêu lưu trộm thứ gì đó không. Làm ơn đi mà, để cậu có thể thêm vào chút hiện thực, chút cao trào vào những nốt trầm và hiểu rõ cảm giác kiểm soát là như thế nào.

Thường, Rick sẽ hỏi cậu đổi lại là gì.

Và Morty không đàn độn như những kẻ khác, hoặc ngu ngốc như khi cậu rên lên khi Rick tiến vào trong cơ thể cậu, giọng câu cao vút và gần như đứt hơi. Cậu biết đó là một cái bẫy và một mánh khóe, và cậu vẫn để bản thân mắc vào khi dám cả gan đòi hỏi một ân huệ, một món quà: cậu sẽ khiến Rick thấy tội lỗi, giọng nhỏ xíu và run rẩy, _“Làm ơn, Rick, s-sau tất cả những điều cháu làm cho ông, cho cháu làm điều này được không?”_ nếu cậu không biết rằng Rick sẽ đồng ý. Ngài sẽ đồng ý, mắt ngài sẽ tối đi và những ngón tay của ngài nắm hờ lấy cổ của Morty, và ngày sẽ _hôn đi những giọt nước mắt._

Morty biết với sự chắc chắn tuyệt đối rằng Rick yêu thích việc nhìn cậu khóc.

Lần này, môi ngài cong lên với sự yêu thương thật lòng, một tia sáng lóe lên trong mắt ngài khiến Morty muốn trốn đi cho đến khi cậu thấy Rick hào hứng đến thế nào – không giống như ngài muốn làm tổn thương Morty, mà giống như ngài biết một điều bí mật. Rick thích việc biết các điều bí mật và Morty vô tình thư giãn, an ủi bản thân rằng Rick ít nhất sẽ vui vẻ trong vài tiếng.

_Mọi thứ tốt đẹp rồi cũng phải kết thúc._

* * *

Rick ghét việc thua cuộc. Morty ghét việc đối mặt với hậu quả.

* * *

Rick đè nghiến cậu vào bức tường của nhà để xe, không có ai ở nhà nhưng cánh cửa nhà để xe mở toang. Họ không dễ bị nhìn thấy, nhờ cái tủ cao chắn phía trước, nhưng Morty vẫn thở gấp, đầu cậu quay cuồng và dạ dày xoắn lại khi Rick cắn vào cổ cậu. “Rick,” Morty thở hổn hển, ưỡn người lên phía trước rồi lại ưỡn về sau như thể điều đó sẽ khiến chuyện tốt hơn. “Không, Rick—dừng lại!”

Ngài không dừng lại, thay vào đó ngài đặt một nụ hôn cuồng nhiệt lên môi Morty.

Morty bật ra những tiếng khóc lớn, điên cuồng, ấn trán mình vào ngực Rick, cố gắng hết sức để nín chúng lại kể cả khi hơi thở cậu hổn hển. Lỡ như mẹ cậu ở nhà thì sao? Bố cậu có ở nhà không? Lỡ như một người hàng xóm nhìn thấy thì sao, và mọi ngươi sẽ biết được những bí mật mà Morty đã dấu đi vì Rick, biết rằng bấy lâu nay cậu đã lừa dối mọi người. Cậu nghĩ chuyện có thể khác đi nếu cậu là một Morty-nữ, nhưng cậu không phải và _cái chuyện khốn nạn này làm sao có thể xảy ra với một đứa con trai được chứ._

Rồi sẽ chẳng có ai quan tâm và sâu tận thâm tâm cậu biết điều đó, nhưng cậu thấy xấu hổ và sợ hãi vì chỉ để Rick nhìn thấy cậu sụp đổ là một chuyện, nhưng nếu như ai đó khác thấy được là một chuyện hoàn toàn khác…

Cậu không biết rồi cậu sẽ phải làm gì.

“Bình tĩnh nào,” Giọng Rick trầm khàn vì dục vọng và cơn giận dữ nhưng vẻ sắc bén trên mặt ngài phai đi chút ít khi Morty ngẩng đầu, sợ hãi. “Ổn thôi. Ta không giận cháu đâu, cháu yêu, ta không giận đâu.” Ngài mỉm cười như thể ngài cũng đang thuyết phục bản thân, và Morty suýt chút nữa đã để bản thân mình tin rằng ngài đang nói thật.

“Rick, cháu không—” cậu hối hận vì mọi thứ, hối hận vì đã muốn tham gia vào chuyến phiêu lưu ngu ngốc này dù cậu biết rõ Rick không thích mấy vụ trộm—cậu đã nghe ngài phàn mỗi lần cậu nhắc đến chúng.

“Lên tầng đợi ta đi,” Rick cắt ngang. Từ tốn hơn, ngài nói với một nụ cười dịu dàng càng khiến những giọt nước mắt của cậu trào ra nhiều hơn. “Làm ơn đấy.”

Như thể là Morty có lựa chọn nào khác.

* * *

Nó không đau. Không quá đau. Trái tim của Morty còn đau hơn, tiếng gầm gừ và tiếng rên của Rick nghe quá lớn trong sự tĩnh lặng của căn phòng, Morty thở gấp mỗi khi ngài đẩy vào quá sâu. Nó hít sâu nhất có thể, rên rỉ mỗi khi từ ngữ không thể thoát ra khỏi đôi môi, và che mặt mình vì hai lý do: để nó không nhìn thấy dáng vẻ của Rick, khát khao và tuyệt vọng, và để Rick không thể thấy nó.

_Thật thảm hại._

Nhất là khi Rick thấy rằng, kệ mẹ nó, ngài vẫn còn giận dữ và ngài nói trong khi vẫn tiếp tục làm điều đó cho tới khi Morty chẳng phân biệt nổi Rick người là ông của nó với người đang ở trong cơ thể nó nữa.

“Thằng chó đẻ đó nghĩ mình là ai chứ?” Một cú đẩy mạnh, hai tay Rick nhấn mạnh eo Morty xuống, ép ra một tiếng rên đột ngột trong cậu. “Nghĩ rằng hắn có thể đánh bại ông sao? Ông sẽ cho hắn thấy, ông sẽ cho tất cả bọn hắn thấy— _chúa ơi, Morty, mẹ kiếp, cháu thật hoàn hảo_ —Ông sẽ giết tên khốn đó và cái đám mạt hạng của hắn, chứng minh rằng đám đó sai hoàn toàn— _mẹ kiếp_ …”

Nếu Morty đặt một nụ hôn trong sáng, hoàn toàn tự nguyện, lên cổ Rick để khiến ngài, một vị vua bị xúc phạm, bình tĩnh lại, thì xung quanh cũng có ai khác thấy đâu.

* * *

Và rồi sau tất cả nó cũng chỉ là một cuộc phiêu lưu khác của Rick và Morty thôi, và Rick lại ở trên tất cả (Morty cố gắng không đỏ mặt vì vô ý diễn đạt nó như thế, dương vật cậu bị vắt kiệt và mông cậu đau đến nỗi dáng đi của cậu trông hơi buồn cười-cậu đã quen với việc dấu chuyện này đến nỗi nó cũng không thấy quá khó nữa) như ngài luôn luôn thế. Toàn bộ chuyện này thật ngu ngốc và Morty không dám nghĩ đến cảm giác hài lòng nho nhỏ khi cậu nghĩ về việc Rick đã thua bởi một cỗ máy của ngài, một tạo vật của ngài.

Tia sáng đó nhanh chóng bị dập tắt, nhưng sự thật là nó từng lóe lên, bao lấy trái tim cậu trong bóng tối và gai nhọn…

Cậu ghét nó.

Và cậu ghét việc cậu thật sự, thật lòng muốn tới buổi hẹn, cuộc hẹn mà cậu chưa nói với Rick – _và ngài sẽ rất, rất giận Morty nếu cậu nói với ngài điều đó bây giờ, khi ngài biết trước đó cậu có thể nói với ngài nhưng lại không làm thế_ \-- dù cho cậu biết rồi mình sẽ gặp rắc rối, biết Rick rồi sẽ cười nhạo cậu. Morty thật ngu ngốc và có những mục tiêu ngu ngốc và những giấc mơ ngu ngốc, và…

Cậu hỏi xin Rick. Lời giải thích chắp vá, vội vàng như thế cậu nghĩ rằng, nếu cậu nói đủ nhanh, Rick sẽ không thể nghe kịp và sẽ để yên cho cậu thay vì xé tan cậu thành từng mảnh. Cậu biết Rick sẽ không quan tâm, ngài thà ấn ngón cái vào vết răng trên xương quai xanh của Morty hơn, vậy mà cậu vẫn nói với ngài, sự bình tĩnh gần như tuột khỏi cậu trong khi Rick bình tĩnh chờ đợi. Qúa bình tĩnh, để nó nói hết.

Cậu chờ đợi chuyện chắc chắn sẽ xảy ra… nhưng chuyện đó lại chẳng xảy ra.

Thay vào đó Rick nở nụ cười bí ẩn đó, cái nụ cười khiến Morty nghĩ rằng, _wow, ngài thật sự quan tâm_ , và ngài nói rằng ngài tự hào lắm. Và ngài quan tâm. Và nếu ngài tự hào và quan tâm và bỏ ngang cuộc phiêu lưu chỉ để Morty tham gia _buổi hẹn_ , sao ngài có thể tệ như nhân vật phản diện mà cậu vẽ ra trong kịch bản của cậu được chứ? Sự đối lập khiến ngón chân của Morty co lại không thoải mái kể cả khi hai người bước qua cánh cửa dịch chuyển, nụ cười nhẹ của Rick không hề thay đổi dù chỉ đôi chút.

“Hạ gục bọn họ đi, Morty,” Rick nói, và Morty suýt chút nữa đã bật khóc. Cậu chưa từng nghe ai nói gì về câu chuyện của cậu trừ Summer người đã bảo cậu câm miệng lần thứ ba cậu làm phiền cô. Nếu họ nói điều gì đó về nó, khen hay chê cũng được, cậu cũng chẳng ở đó để mà nghe thấy, nhưng điều này ư? Điều này đang thật sự xảy ra. Điều này là sự thật, Rick đang _ủng hộ_ cậu.

Cậu nở nụ cười rạng rỡ nhất có thể, tất cả những suy nghĩ về cái thiện và cái ác và lòng căm ghét lẫn sự yêu thương bay biến khỏi tâm trí cậu vì chúng chẳng quan trọng nữa. Không hề khi Rick như thế này.

Cảm giác này thật tuyệt.

…Cho đến khi nó không thế nữa. Vì cậu càng ngồi ngẫm nghĩ kỹ hơn về cuốn kịch bản, cậu càng nhận ra các nhân vật nhàm chán thế nào, hàng đống những vụ phản bội không cần thiết và thừa thãi thế nào, nhân vật chính không xứng đáng bao nhiêu với số châu báu mà anh ta lấy đi vào phút cuối, thậm chí còn không đủ xuất sắc để làm nhân vật phụ. Kịch bản dựa vào câu chuyện của cậu và Rick quá nhiều – _“Chúng ta là hai người duy nhất quan trọng, Morty, trong cả vũ trụ này, Morty,”_ – và nó thật tẻ nhạt. Nhàm chán. Dễ dàng đoán trước.

Như những vụ cướp.

Vì phản bội là bản chất của những kẻ xấu, tất cả mọi người sẽ đoán trước được điều đó—tất cả mọi người, trừ Morty, rõ ràng là thế. Và khốn nạn, điều đó nói gì về cuộc đời của cậu nếu cậu còn chẳng thấy được mục đích của sự tồn tại của nó?

Rick đã luôn đúng về việc ghét những vụ trộm và Morty… đã hành động như một đứa trẻ cứ tưởng rằng nó thông minh hơn ngài.

“Hey, anh bạn,” Rick thân mật hỏi cậu, tựa người vào con tàu như thể ngài chưa từng thấy thoải mái hơn thế. Ngài đang đeo một chiếc kính mát, nó che đi đôi mắt và áp lực nóng cháy thường khiến Morty muốn tan thành tro. Cậu thích cặp kính đó. “Chuyện—chuyện sao rồi?”

Morty _ghét_ ngài, ngài cứ phải, khốn kiếp ngài cứ phải-

“Cháu không muốn nói về chuyện đó,” cậu nói, ngồi vào ghế phụ. Có lẽ Morty không ghét Rick, có lẽ cậu ghét bản thân vì cậu chẳng thể ghét nổi ông mình, dù ngài có xứng đáng với điều đó hay không. Ngài đang tỏ ra thân thiện, dù cho ngày hôm nay là một ngày khốn nạn và mệt mỏi, vậy mà tất cả những gì Morty có thể làm lại là cư xử thô lỗ như vậy. Cậu sẽ làm mọi thứ để ở trong vị thế của Rick, cậu lơ đãng nghĩ.

“Morty, cháu biết đấy, chàng trai, cháu, uh cháu không thử thì làm sao biết được,” Rick nói, và Morty cố gắng hết sức để giữ vẻ bình tĩnh đang dần rạn nứt của nó.

“Cảm ơn ông vì – vì đã có thái độ tích cực về tương lai của cháu, Rick,” Morty chậm rãi nói, tựa đầu vào cửa kính lạnh ngắt. Cậu còn có thể nó gì nữa đây? Cậu không thể phớt lờ Rick, ngài sẽ nổi giận. Và có lẽ có một phần nhỏ xíu trong cậu thật sự nghĩ thế, một phần trong cậu muốn khuyến khích Rick để ngài luôn quan tâm cậu như thế này mỗi khi hai người ở cạnh nhau. Dù cho tương lại của cậu đã, đang và sẽ không bao giờ vượt ra khỏi tầm kiểm soát của Rick.

“Đương nhiên rồi! Cháu biết đấy, ta phải giúp cháu trai của ta theo đuổi giấc mơ của mình chứ.” Morty chỉ muốn Rick đấm cậu. Muốn ngài moi ruột cậu như một con cá, treo cậu lên trên tường và đổi lấy một Morty mới, người có thể thích ứng được với sự thất thường này.

“Ai cần những ước mơ chứ?” Morty ước rằng Rick không nhắc đến chuyện hai người là máu mủ. Có Chúa mới biết tự mình cậu cũng đã suy nghĩ quá nhiều về điều đó rồi. “Cháu sẽ ở cạnh ông và đi phiêu lưu và làm bất cứ những điều ông muốn, mãi mãi.”

“Oh, được rồi, uh, tốt lắm,” Rick nói, giọng ông… thật sự ngạc nhiên. “Ý ông là, nếu đó là những gì cháu muốn.”

Nhưng Morty rồi sẽ học được cách đối mặt với điều đó thôi. Nó rồi sẽ khá lên.

* * *

Sau đó, Rick lại ở trong phòng Morty, chạm vào cậu và hôn cậu và nói những lời tuyệt nhất, tồi tệ nhất mà Morty từng được nghe từ ngài.

“Sau ông có thể làm điều này với cháu?” Morty khóc, tay bấu chặt vào áo len của ngài, vùi mặt mình vào vai ngài. Rich trấn an cậu, vuốt ve tóc cậu, và Morty cảm thấy thật _tội lỗi_ vì ngài đã bỏ công sức để trải qua chuyện này với cậu. “Sao ông-tại sao ông lại tốt bụng như vậy? Khi ông _x-x-xấu tí-tính—_ ”

“Đương nhiên ta là người tốt rồi, baby,” Rick vuốt ve, nắm lấy vai Morty rồi đẩy cậu ra và dùng ngón cái xóa đi những giọt nước mắt của cậu. “Cháu muốn làm gì đó và ta giúp cháu, yeah? Yeah, baby, đương nhiên ta phải giúp rồi, cậu bé thông minh của ta… tự mình viết ra kịch bản đó, c-cố gắng hết sức vì nó, Morty, và ta để cháu làm thế. Ta có thể - những kẻ khác có thể sẽ níu chân cháu, nhưng không phải ta, đúng không?”

Rick nói đúng.

Đôi khi Rick rất xấu xa, bàn tay để lại những vết bầm trên hông cậu, trên đùi cậu trên cổ cậu, và Morty không biết tại sao cậu lại có lúc nghĩ rằng ngài là người tốt, nhưng đây ư? Đây còn tệ hơn nữa. Vì Morty có thể thấy trong mắt Rick, ngọn lửa _chỉ_ dành cho cậu và riêng cậu. Khi ánh nhìn của Rick nóng cháy như lửa và những cái chạm của ngài xóa đi những giọt nước mắt và nỗi đau – bởi vì Rick thích nhìn cậu khóc, nhưng ngài biết Morty không chịu nổi điều đó.

Nhưng Morty không thể thuyết phục bản thân nó làm điều đó. Cậu không thể thuyết phục bản thân làm điều Rick muốn, điều ngài đã luôn luôn muốn, điều giữ ngài trong tâm trạng vui vẻ, từ ái này. Nó khiến Morty thấy bệnh khi cậu thấy mình quan trọng như thế nào, khi ngồi trong lòng Rick như thể cậu có chút quyền lực ít ỏi nào đó.

Nên, khi Rick hôn cậu, nó có chút giống như sự nhẹ nhõm.

**Author's Note:**

> Đã dịch tới fic thứ 2 luôn rồi, ôi trời ơi mình yêu cái ship này nhiều hơn mình nghĩ :))) một phần vì cách ly nữa. Tận 2 cái fic dang dở trong lap, mình đang đùa ai chứ, mình đang phát điên vì C137cest đây. Season 4! Can't wait! Trái tim mình mỏng manh lắm, ko biết có đỡ nổi phần còn lại của mùa 4 không ;~;
> 
> Once again, thank you bloodrunsred for allowing me to translate your wonderful stories <3


End file.
